Home on the Range
by scorpio
Summary: A surivor in the times of Remero's NightsDawns of the dead. Its the first of a group of stories all inter-connecting or stand alone. This one takes place on a ranch.
1. Default Chapter

5 pm  
  
Ten miles outside city limits  
  
"Now listen here...one of us is smart and one of us not, one of us  
  
is the worker and the other the master...you got that." Justin said  
  
exasperated.  
  
NHHAAA  
  
The horse snorted back at Justin in response to his line of  
  
questioning. Behind the horse was a tattered stump that was halfway  
  
out of the ground.  
  
"...Hey Jack you know of anyway to get this crazy critter moving."  
  
Justin said annoyed at the lazy horse.  
  
"No boss he knows quitting time when he sees it."  
  
Justin looked to the sky which was darkening, yup winter was coming  
  
the day weren't so long anymore and the nights were twice as long.  
  
His two workers Jack and Jake were superstitious and hated working  
  
after dark. "Tell you what you and your brother get on home but be  
  
here about...5am alright and make sure you tighten that barn before  
  
you go." Jack said unsnapping the stump from the horse and getting  
  
on. He turned away and went home not wanting to be out himself after  
  
dark with all the strange rumors of crazy animals and attacks around  
  
lately.  
  
Homestead...  
  
Justin adjusted his bunny ears on his old black and white TV. It  
  
had been three days since he had gotten anything in besides static  
  
and it was getting on his nerves. It had also been three days since  
  
he had last gotten a newspaper, one of the small extranegnaces he  
  
allowed himself on his limited resources.  
  
Thunk Thunk  
  
Thunk Thunk  
  
Justin looked outside his window to the barn outside in the  
  
distance; he could hear the sound of the doors slamming open and  
  
shut. Shaking his head he got out of his wore easy chair and to his  
  
feet.  
  
"Damn it all..." he said aloud taking a drink from a whiskey flash  
  
at his side. Grabbing a flashlight and the extra set of barn keys he  
  
headed outside.  
  
BARN  
  
The door rocked on its hinges in the wind and Justin went inside  
  
almost losing his head in the process.  
  
"WHOA...what the hells wrong with you." Justin said dropping his  
  
flashlight and keys and landing in something wet. He got to his feet  
  
and gave Jake a stern look even though the man was easily ten years  
  
older then him he quickly started to apologize.  
  
"I'm sorry boss you see...they...they got him." Jake said horrified  
  
his face paling considerably.  
  
"Got who Jake, and where's Jack." Justin said as he wiped the sticky dampness off the palm of his hand on his jeans. what is this stuff he wondered  
  
Justin bent over and retrieved the fallen flashlight and saw at the answers to his question illuminated in it glow, there was Jack his head missing the blood pooled around him leading to Justin's feet and on his hand. There also was Jake holding a razor sharp machete. 


	2. The long night

"So what do you suppose you're going to do with that?" Justin asked Jake looking at the weapon in his trembling hand.  
  
"To you nothing...your not like them...your not dead." Jake said.  
  
"Right...dead" Justin said humoring the psycho with the machete. Man this is all like some horrible horror movie he thought stopping suddenly as he heard at thumping outside.  
  
"Look I don't know what kind of argument you and him got into and frankly I don't care just hand me the machete and well take about this. "  
  
Jake paled more and he took a step back from Justin as a shadow filled in the doorway behind him. Someone's behind me...thank god I can use some help he thought turning around and stopping cold in his tracks. Before him stood his nearest neighbor who lived a mere three miles away. She was covered in dirt and wore torn and filthy clothes, her eyes were glassy and unseeing, and part of her face was torn off along with a portion of her throat, there was no way she should be there walking and yet she was.  
  
"Holy..." Justin said backing up as Jake sprung to action. "Another one." He shouted taking her down with a chop to the neck severing her head from her shoulders. "Your...your not crazy" Justin said shocked he quickly grabbed a pitchfork from the side of the shed. "Lets get on back to the house before more of those thing show up." He told Jake and he left the barn. Outside the barn there at least ten more of these undead creatures walking around, however they were spaced out far enough so that they could be avoided on the short trip to the house,  
  
"Ok so now what do we do." Jake said as he got inside. "Go into town...get the police?"  
  
"Shit they are to close to the house we'd never make it back outside...we need to start pushing furniture to the widows blocking there way in." Justin told him.  
  
"You sure this is going to work boss." Jake asked as he helped move a sofa.  
  
"..Sure I saw it in a movie once..." Justin told him as they blocked the entrance.  
  
"And it worked." Jake asked.  
  
"....Actually they all got trapped in the house and pretty much died." Justin said with a pause.  
  
"...great plan boss." Jake said sarcastically as they set about to board up the rest of the house. 


End file.
